sonicfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Fed Up with Antoine/Ghost Busted
Sonic the Hedgehog |Scenariusz= *Len Janson (Fed Up With Antoine) *Pat Allee (Ghost Busted) |Premiera=15 października 1994 |Numer=19 |Poprzedni=Blast to the Past, Part 2 |Następny=Dulcy (odcinek) Dulcy }} Fed Up with Antoine/Ghost Busted – dziewiętnasty odcinek serialu Sonic the Hedgehog. Składa się z dwóch krótszych o połowę odcinków. Fed Up with Antoine Fabuła Antoine został wysłany do Robotropolis, aby zdobyć wiadomość, którą wujek Chuck zostawił w umówionym miejscu. Przeszkadzał mu jednak wiatr, niosący kartki papieru. Jedna z nich wpadła mu na twarz i Antoine stracił na chwilę równowagę, potykając się o kosze na śmieci. Po chwili udał się do gargulca, w którym ukryta była wiadomość. Antoine nie mógł go otworzyć, więc spróbował rozłupać jego głowę wielkim kamieniem. Jednak kamień pękł i Antoine wyrzucił jego fragment za siebie. Trafił w ten sposób Swat-bota, który stał za jego plecami. Robot aresztował go i kazał mu ruszać naprzód, ale Antoine ostrzegł go, że popełnia wielki błąd. Zaczął podawać się za przyjaciela Doktora Robotnika, kiedy nadbiegł Sonic i zabrał go. Swat-bot nie zdążył ich trafić i bohaterowie uciekli. Sonic zganił Antoine za to, że niemal ujawnił wrogowi punkt, w którym wujek Chuck zostawiał wiadomości. Po chwili dowiedział się także, że Antoine wcale nie zdobył tego, co Chuck miał im do przekazania. Antoine był bardzo pewny siebie i przyznał, że ma wszystko pod kontrolą. Sonic postanowił więc zostawić Antoine i zmusić go do samodzielnego powrotu do Knothole. Jeż odbiegł i przerażony Antoine zaczął się trząść i wołać o pomoc. Po chwili Sonic pojawił się za jego plecami i szturchnął go w ramię. Przerażony Antoine podskoczył i wylądował prosto w rękach jeża. Zaczął mu dziękować i nazywać swoim wybawcą, choć Sonic kazał mu przestać W Knothole Bunnie trenowała Tailsa w sztukach walki na manekinie Doktora Robotnika. Lis wymierzył mu uderzenie, za które Bunnie pochwaliła go, ale także skorygowała część jego ataku. Po chwili nadbiegł Antoine, który przewrócił się. Bunnie podniosła go i dowiedziała się, że chciał zamienić z nią kilka słów. Antoine chciał nauczyć się sztuk walki i twierdził, że będzie mu wystarczyć tylko jedna lekcja. Bunnie jednak widziała jak bardzo niezdarny był. W trakcie lekcji Antoine połamał różne naczynia i drzewa, ale nie trafił w manekina. Bunnie kazała mu się skoncentrować. Mimo zmęczenia, Antoine wymierzył manekinowi takie uderzenie, że zerwał się i wleciał do chaty Sonica, przewracając jeża. Sonic otworzył drzwi swojej chaty i chciał wiedzieć, do kogo należał manekin. Antoine zgłosił się i nazwał samego siebie mistrzem "King Fu". Sonic następnie zadrwił z niego i rzucił manekinem z powrotem. Kukła rozpadła się po zderzeniu z Antoine w proch. Sonic wrócił następnie do swojej chaty, a Antoine uznał, że jeż był zazdrosny o jego niesamowite umiejętności. Antoine wykonał następnie skok i niechcący odbił się od gałęzi, wpadając do chaty Sonica. Jeż zaczął tracić cierpliwość i wykopał Antoine ze swojej chaty. Nieco przygnębiony Antoine przechadzał się po Great Forest i popisywał się swoimi umiejętnościami, kiedy nadjechał gang motocyklistów - Nasty Hyenas. Zaczęli oni krążyć wokół Antoine i straszyć go, że będą gorsi niż jego najgorszy koszmar. Antoine zapowiedział, że przygotuje się do obrony własnej i pokazał swoje umiejętności, z których hieny się śmiały. Zdjęły następnie hełmy i wszystkie przeraziły Antoine jednocześnie. Ten wyskoczył tak wysoko, że połamał gałąź pobliskiego drzewa i spadł na jeden z motocykli, wjeżdżając nim w pozostałe. Wylądował następnie z powrotem na ziemi z zawrotami głowy, wspominając o "King Fu". Hieny zmieniły momentalnie nastawienie i przeprosiły go, ponieważ nie wiedziały, że jest królem, ze względu na to, że stracił wagę. Hieny pokłoniły się Antoine i ogłosiły go swoim władcą, co bardzo mu się spodobało. Nocą Freedom Fighters szukali Antoine. Tails natknął się wtedy na ślady, które wydzielały nieprzyjemny zapach perfum Antoine. Hieny w tym czasie posadziły Antoine na tronie i ubrały go w pelerynę, a także puszkę po konserwie na głowę. Antoine bardzo się cieszył, że będą spełniać wszystkie jego zachcianki. Na początek kazał sobie pomasować stopy, ale kiedy tylko hiena ściągnęła jego buty, została powalona przez zapach perfum. Antoine zażądał następnie pizzy i herbaty od swoich sług, po czym zasnął. Po chwili przybiegł Sonic, który go obudził. Jeż dowiedział się, że Antoine został królem. Antoine kazał mu się pokłonić, ale Sonic roześmiał się i zaczął szydzić z Antoine. Ten zerwał się z tronu, ale nie udało mu się dopaść jeża i upadł. Sonic wziął jego "koronę", którą była zwykła puszka, oraz ją również uczynił obiektem żartów. Antoine odebrał ją i założył z powrotem na głowę, po czym wezwał strażników, by pojmali jeża. Dwie hieny pochwyciły jeża i nie zamierzały żartować, ale Sonic wyrwał się im i zaczął biec wokół tronu Antoine, obracając go bez przerwy. Po chwili nadleciała Dulcy, niosąca na grzbiecie Sally i Bunnie. Lądowanie Dulcy przepędziło hieny. Sonic wyjaśnił kim został Antoine. Antoine ocknął się wtedy i zaczął obrażać bohaterów, z wyjątkiem Sally, którą chciał uczynić swoją królową. Sally jednak odmówiła mu i przypomniała, że nie powinien być królem. Bunnie podniosła go za tylny kołnierz i dodała, że nie powinien rządzić hienami. Słysząc to, Antoine postanowił zrezygnować z członkostwa wśród Freedom Fighters. Bunnie i Sally próbowały go powstrzymać, ale było za późno i Antoine odszedł. Sonicowi jednak to nie przeszkadzało, ale Sally przypomniała mu, że Antoine miał też swoje dobre strony. Z trudem jednak mogła je wymienić i jedyne co sobie przypomniała to jego włosy, ale Sonic w to nie uwierzył. Po tym jak Sonic i Bunni zasnęli, Sally posłużyła się Nicole do zdobycia informacji o gangu Nasty Hyeans. Okazało się, że hieny wywodziły się z plemienia kanibali, które zawsze zjadało swojego króla. Średnio zjadali 4.3 królów na miesiąc. Sally przeraziła się wtedy i postanowiła ruszyć na pomoc. Antoine przebywał w kotle, w którym dwie hieny gotowały wodę i przyprawiały go. Antoine próbował jakoś wykaraskać się z tej sytuacji, ale hieny poważnie traktowały swój posiłek. Kiedy dosypały pieprzu do kotła, Antoine wyskoczył jak oparzony. Powiedział, że nie można go przyprawiać zwykłym pieprzem i należy użyć papryki, ale hieny jej nie posiadały. Antoine w tej sytuacji odmówił bycia zjedzonym, ale z biegiem czasu zaczęło mu się robić coraz bardziej gorąco w kotle. Nagle nadbiegł Sonic, który przewrócił dwie hieny, a Sally i Bunnie nadleciały na grzbiecie Dulcy. Sonic przewrócił kolejną hienę, a następnie zwabił sporą ich grupę. Przeskoczył następnie nad lądującą Dulcy, która wpadła na hieny i powaliła je wszystkie. Sonic zamierzał wyciągnąć Antoine z kotła, ale ten ostrzegł go przed zbliżającymi się hienami. Jeż odwrócił się i pobiegł na bok, a hieny wpadły na kocioł i przewróciły go, wylewając na siebie wodę i Antoine. Sonic spojrzał na hieny i nie zauważył tej, która zachodziła go od tyłu. Jednakże Antoine przybył z pomocą i silnym kopnięciem powalił napastnika. Sonic pochwalił Antoine, a następnie zabrał go i razem z przyjaciółkami wrócili do Knothole. Tam Antoine przechwalał się swoimi umiejętnościami. Powiedział jednak, że ich rekonstrukcja nie była dobra, więc zdecydował się powtórzyć atak. Potknął się jednak i wpadł Dulcy na nogę. Smoczyca zaczęła skakać z bólu i przewróciła łóżko, oraz stolik z lampą na swojej drodze. Antoine poczuł się lepiej, a Sonic skomentował, że powinni go zostawić, aby hieny go zjadły. Postacie *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Antoine Depardieu *Bunnie Rabbot *Sally *Nicole *Dulcy *Nasty Hyeans *Swat-bot Ghost Busted Fabuła Sonic zabrał Tailsa na wyprawę do Great Forest, w której miał go nauczyć umiejętności niezbędnych dla przyszłego Freedom Fightera. Na początku Sonic uczył go tropienia, które polegało na znajdowaniu różnych poszlak, takich jak połamane gałęzie, ślady. Tails znalazł po chwili połamaną gałąź i pokazał ją Sonicowi, za co jeż go pochwalił. Zapytał go następnie o inne zmysły, których powinien używać. Tails zaczął korzystać z nosa i wyczuł perfumy Antoine. Po chwili bohaterowie usłyszeli jego krzyk i pobiegli nad skarpę, z której Antoine zaczął się staczać. Następnie wpadł do błotnej sadzawki i uszczypnął się w dłoń, aby sprawdzić czy nie żyje. Zaczął następnie opłakiwać swój stan, a Sonic i Tails nadbiegli. Niebieski jeż przypomniał mu, że miał się ukrywać, aby Tails mógł go tropić. Antoine zapytał ich wtedy, czy nie widzieli ducha. Tails wystraszył się, a Antoine opowiedział o tym jak spotkał ducha i miał z nim walczyć, ale według jego relacji przeciwnik uciekł. Sonic nie wierzył w to jednak i zaczął z Tailsem wracać na górę. Lis zapytał się go o istnienie duchów, a Sonic powiedział mu, że ich nie ma. Wtedy Antoine wszedł za nimi i podtrzymywał swoje zdanie, a także popisywał się swoimi umiejętnościami walki. Potknął się jednak i ponownie spadł ze skarpy do sadzawki, a Sonic uznał, że to samo musiało się zdarzyć za poprzednim razem. Nocą bohaterowie rozbili obóz i rozpalili ognisko. Sonic opowiadał Tailsowi historię o tym jak Gopher Highwayman ukradł medalion od czarnoksiężnika i stracił głowę. Następnie dodał, że jego bezgłowy duch wciąż nawiedzał las. Antoine skoczył wtedy ze strachu, co wprawiło Sonica i Tailsa w śmiech. Powiedzieli Antoine, aby się zrelaksował i ten zaczął udawać, że wcale nie przeraziła go historia. Następnie założył swoją opaskę na oczy i położył się na materacu. Na prośbę Tailsa, Sonic zaczął opowiadać kolejną straszną historię, a Antoine zakrył się pod kołdrą i zaczął trząść. Po tym jak Sonic skończył opowiadać historię o złej kaczce która stała się księżycem, Tails podziękował mu. Obaj bohaterowie usnęli następnie w swoich śpiworach. W trakcie snu Tails ujrzał złą kaczkę, której twarz pojawiła się na księżycu i pożarła nietoperza. Z kolei na wzgórzu lis zobaczył bezgłowego jeźdźca, który podjechał na grzbiecie swojego wierzchowca. Przerażony Tails ujrzał w jego dłoni medalion i nagle obudził się, dostrzegając sylwetkę jeźdźca pośród drzew. Później przekształciła się ona w dziwną, żółtą sylwetkę, którą lis uznał za ducha. Krzyk Tailsa obudził Sonica, któremu pokazał miejsce przez które lunatykował duch. Sonic jednak niczego tam nie zobaczył i zaczął uspokajać Tailsa. Kiedy jednak zawołał Antoine okazało się, że jego materac był pusty. Sonic i Tails zaczęli tropić Antoine po śladach. Lis znalazł gałąź, którą pokazał Sonicowi. Jeż wywnioskował z niej, że Antoine był tutaj niedawno. Pochwalił następnie Tailsa, ale po chwili w ich stronę zaczął kroczyć duch. Sonic powiedział Tailsowi, aby poczekał na niego w obozie, po czym pobiegł zbadać ducha. Lis zaczął lecieć przez las, ale zmęczył się i w pewnym momencie wpadł w krzaki. Lis przypomniał sobie wtedy, że jako Freedom Fighter powinien zachować spokój w obliczu zagrożenia. Po tym jak lis się uspokoił, poleciał dalej i zauważył ducha. Wywnioskował, że musiał dopaść Sonica. Tails poleciał w drugą stronę, ale potknął się o kamień i wylądował przed jaskinią. Zaczął nasłuchiwać wydobywających się z niej dźwięków i wąchał zapachy. Gdy wszedł do środka, przestraszył się zielonych par oczu, które spoglądały na niego z ciemności. Lis wybiegł na zewnątrz, ale tam wystraszył się złowrogiej sowy i ponownie wbiegł do jaskini. Szybko z niej uciekł, kiedy zaczęły wokół niego latać nietoperze. Tails usłyszał wtedy głos Sonica i zaczął go wołać. Zastanowił się jednak, że prawdziwy Sonic mógł go wcale nie wołać. Lis postanowił go wytropić, posługując się węchem i słuchem. Lis zaczął lecieć w stronę niebieskiego jeża. Kiedy Sonic nadbiegł, Tails ukrył się za kamieniem. Zauważył, że Sonic szukał go razem z duchem. Lis pomyślał, że duch przejął kontrolę nad umysłem Sonica. Tails zaczął uciekać, ale znowu potknął się i upadł. Dostrzegł wtedy na księżycu złą kaczkę. Sonic biegł po niego, ale lis uciekał. Wpadł po chwili na owego ducha i zaczął się od niego odsuwać. Okazało się jednak, że "duchem" był Antoine, którego Tails rozpoznał. Sonic przybiegł i pokazał mu, że podczas lunatykowania Antoine wpadł na świecącą roślinę, która cała go pokryła. Tails doszedł do siebie i nazajutrz zgasił ognisko, tak jak kazał mu Sonic. Bardzo podobał mu się kemping, ale Antoine był niezadowolony i kopał swój sprzęt. Lis pytał także Sonica, czy opowie mu więcej strasznych historii, o których Antoine nie chciał słyszeć. Niebieski jeż nie chciał ich opowiadać, zważywszy na to co wydarzyło się poprzedniej nocy. Tails zapewniał go jednak, że teraz wie, że duchy nie istnieją. Sonic pobiegł następnie do Antoine i pomógł mu wstać, po tym jak przewrócił się nie mogąc unieść swoich bagaży na plecach. Przerażony Tails zawołał następnie Sonica i pokazał mu złowieszczy medalion. Sonic wystraszył się i zabrał Tailsa oraz Antoine, uciekając z nimi przed złowrogim śmiechem. Postacie *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Antoine Depardieu *Gopher Highwayman *Evil Duck Ciekawostki *Odcinek The Odd Couple/Ro-Becca został wyemitowany w takim samym formacie jak ten, oraz został napisany przez tych samych scenarzystów. *Część Ghost Busted może być nawiązaniem do popularnego filmu Ghostbusters, którego animowaną serię wyprodukowało DiC Entertainment. *Adaptacja części Ghost Busted pojawiła się w komiksie Sonic Super Special #8.